voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Boys Do It Better! Minor Characters
A list of supporting and antagonistic characters from Bad Boys Do It Better! General Yuki Saejima The science teacher of Shinran High School and your and your classmates homeroom teacher. He's very short-tempered for he often hits his students if they disrupt his class, but he's very laid back about the students dating, for he often advises to "use protection". Yuki Saejima.jpg Natsuo Umesaki The Resident Director of the dormitory that you and your classmates stay at. He has a very beautiful appearance but possesses a very deep voice. Yuki describes him as a woman at heart and he's attentive to your needs since you're the only girl. Despite his feminine appearance, he can get aggressive with the boys if they come out of line. He often cooks the meals and likes to be called "Nana". He's close to Yuki which makes you and the guys wonder if they're in a relationship, and has a crush on the principle. Natsuo Umesaki.jpg Mr. Tajima The vice-principle of Shinran High School. He despises your dormmates because they bring a bad reputation to the school and does everything he can to get them expelled. He only cares about the school instead of the students. Mr. Tajima.jpg Mr. Koiyama The principal of Shinran High School. Unlike the vice-principle, he’s very easy going and casual. Mr. Koiyama.jpg Renji Sendo A student from class 2-4. He’s very straight-laced and sees your dormmates as barbaric, but he’s a good person as he offered to cook dinner when Nana injured himself. He has some interest in you. Renji Sendo.jpg Ryoji's Route Kanzaki Ryoji’s former friend who has a grudge on him. He and his friends are the reason why Ryoji’s been getting into fights and when he sees that you and Ryoji together, he kidnaps you in order to get revenge on Ryoji. He was best friends with Ryoji in middle school but Ryoji failed to show up at a fight with him, and believed that Ryoji backstabbed him. Ryoji regretted not being there due to his father. Ryoji saves you from him and Kanzaki leaves with his friends right after punching the concrete in anger and defeat. Kanzaki.jpg Sotaro Ryukai Ryoji’s father who’s a politician. Mr. Ryukai.jpg Mrs. Ryukai Ryoji’s grandmother and Sotaro’s mother. She’s a kind lady who deeply cares for her grandson. She was the reason why Ryoji become interested in gardening. Mrs. Ryukai.jpg Yu's Route Coming soon... Rei's Route Sae Tanaka A teacher from Rei’s old school who was in forbidden relationship with Rei. She was the reason of the rumors about Rei and why he was expelled from his last school. She lied about being engaged to another man in order to distance herself from Rei, but she still cares about him. She becomes the substitute teacher for modern literature in Shinran High School, which stirs up mixed emotions from Rei and the rumors about him, and he avoids going to school because of her. She tries to talk to Rei but refuses to meet with her, so she tried drastic measures which made Rei meet with her but he stated that he’s moved on and now in love with you. Sae Tanaka.jpg Akira's Route Coming soon... Keiichiro's Route Akane The girlfriend of Keiichiro’s best friend and mentor Manato. You believe that Keiichiro is in love with her but he’s really looking after her because he promised Manato. After seeing that you have feelings for Keiichiro, she tells him that they need to move on. Akira often flirts with her but she turns him down. Akane.jpg Trivia *Yuki and Renji were romance options in the Gree version, but not in the paid version. Category:Bad Boys Do it Better! Category:Bad Boys Do it Better! Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters